Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (3 - 9 \times 5)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (6 + (3 - 45)) \times 6 $ $ = (6 + (-42)) \times 6 $ $ = (6 - 42) \times 6 $ $ = (-36) \times 6 $ $ = -36 \times 6 $ $ = -216 $